Gris
by Loyn
Summary: El gris es el color que se encuentra entre el blanco y el negro entre el nada y el todo. Sus ojos dorados con esa falta de pasión y ese terrible carácter carente de piedad eso es lo que él es y luego estoy yo sediento de poder de ganas de ganar, mi entusiasmo por la victoria solo se compara con mi talento.
1. 30 días antes de la tormenta

_Haikyuu y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate_

Bajo muy abajo, arriba muy arriba no estoy totalmente feliz con la posición de ese estante en mi habitación, tampoco estoy muy feliz con nada últimamente. Las vacaciones comenzaron hace una semana exactamente aun tenemos que ir a los entrenamientos pero es lo mismo de siempre. Termino de colocar el estante y lo pruebo ,luego coloco sobre el algunos libros de literatura y matemáticas.

Me pongo un par de pantalones cortos y mis tenis negros habituales aun falta una hora así que puedo salir a correr, todo se vuelve monótono otra vez.

A lo lejos veo a una persona alta caminar no distingo bien pues es una distancia bastante larga y aun no aclara totalmente a cada paso que doy lo distingo mejor, cabello rubio corto. ni liso, ni risos simplemente desordenado. Tsukishima.

Perfecto la primer persona conocida que veo en el día es Tsukishima gracias Dios te lo agradezco. Busco una salida pero para llegar a la esquina tengo que pasar a su lado. Me preparo mentalmente para escuchar su tan típico "Rey" cuando paso junto a él.

Nada. No dijo nada volteo asía atrás con sorpresa pues no es lo que esperaba…

Ahora lo entiendo. Lleva puestos sus audífonos y en ese pequeño tramo de tiempo en el que volteé a verle me eh dado de lleno con un anuncio y caí de manera estrepitosa.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Levanta su mirada y ubica el lugar del que proviene el ruido. Me ha visto. El sol le da de lleno pero a pesar de ello puedo distinguir sus ojos a través de sus lentes.

¿Tiene ojos dorados? No lo había notado.

Solo a bastado un segundo para que comience a reírse y yo siento como poco a poco mi cara se pone roja.

-¡Rey! Jajajaja ¿a caso no le as dado a la plebe ordenes concretas de no ubicar letreros en tu camino? – dice mientras saca sus manos de sus bolsillos y se quita los audífonos al parecer le gusta la música en inglés y también planea quedar sordo porque hasta aquí se escucha - Jajaja ¡habrá que mandarles a cortar la cabeza!

Se me frunce el ceño de solo oírlo.

-Tu Idiota!

-Al parecer tu repertorio de palabras sigue intacto rey.

-¡Y al parecer tu idiotez sigue como siempre!

Lo veo y su sonrisa burlona siempre le adorna el rostro. Trato de pararme cuando me percató de que me duele el tobillo. Pongo ambas manos en el suelo y me impulso asía arriba pero mi tobillo me hace volver al suelo.

Solo esto faltaba de vacaciones y me daño el tobillo al chocar con un anuncio. ¡Aleluya! Levanto la mirada y veo que el ya entendió mi situación.

De pronto se agacha y me ve directamente a los ojos luego dirige su mirada y sus manos asía mi tobillo y me alejo por instinto. Me mira de nuevo molesto pero no dice nada. Revisa suavemente y cuando levanta un poco mi pie me duele así que suelto un gemido.

-No soy doctor pero con el idiota de Hinata y tu rondando a mi alrededor siempre es bueno estar preparado. al parecer es un esguince grado 2 si te costo levantarte solo puede ser eso. Demonios porque no pudo ser otra persona…

-Eso mismo digo yo – Eh tratado de levantarme por tercera vez pero el dolor no me lo a permitido y solo consigo caer de nuevo.

-¿Es que acaso el rey es demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse doblegar por una torcedura? Si sigues intentado solo empeorara. Solo queda una opción. Dios ¿porque me diste conciencia?

Se le nota en la cara que la decisión de dejarme aquí tirado le parece tentadora.

-Si le dices a alguien lo que voy a hacer voy a hacer que lo lamentes.

-¿Qué?

Antes de que mi cerebro tenga tiempo de procesar lo que pasa estoy a un metro del suelo sobre sus brazos.

-¿QUÉ HACES? BÁJAME IDOTA!

Me mira con su cara de pocos amigos y me dice.

-Si prefieres que te deje tirado en la acera a las 6 de la mañana te juro que lo are. Pero si yo fuera tu preferiría que me atendieran pronto antes de que empeore y no pueda jugar el siguiente partido oficial que es a… déjame pensar, si dentro de un mes.

Eh estado tan preocupado por no demostrar que me duele que había olvidado que una lesión significa no jugar. Seguro el miedo se me reflejo en la cara porque el comienza a caminar y dice.

-Ahora que lo entiendes has que esto sea menos incomodo para ti y para mi.

Eh puesto mis manos alrededor de su cuello y eh bajado la mirada.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto no bastó con despertarme a las 5 porque no podía dormir ni con el hecho de que por la falta de sueño me golpe el dedo con el martillo mientras ponía el estante, si no que ahora también tengo que ser Cargado como una damisela en apuros por el idiota más grande que conozco y lo peor probablemente no pueda jugar o entrenar en un mes. ¿Acaso esto puede empeorar?.

Al parecer si.

El capitán, Suga-san y Azumane-san acaban de doblar en la esquina y Tsukishima se a quedado estático.

-Tiene un esguince en el tobillo -explica, su cara está totalmente roja y que decir de mi.

El trío a comenzado a reír después del pequeño shock y El capitán suelta.

-Creo que lo mejor seria llevarlo a una clínica hay una a dos cuadras de aquí.

-Si me hacia allá me dirigía.

Estoy tan avergonzado que no puedo ni abrir la boca.

-Jajajaja pero ¿como pudo ser que justo te encuentras con Tsukishima, Kageyama?

-No lo se…

-Bueno nosotros tenemos que ir a entrenar. Tsukishima acompañalo luego llevalo a casa y ayúdale por el día de hoy.

-Pero!

-Sin peros el resto del equipo será avisado del porque de su ausencia. Ahora ve.

Tsukishima asiente con la cabeza y se despide. sigue avanzando. Me sorprende que no se queje de mi peso. Me sorprende que pueda cargarme con lo poco que come debería tener menos fuerza. Tiene brazos fuertes y mantiene el paso a pesar de todo, la cabeza erguida viendo al frente y serio como siempre. Siempre me a prepcupado no saber que cruza por su cabeza.

Veo el rótulo de la clínica adelante y no puedo evitar suspirar por el alivio de bajar de sus brazos.

Una enfermera nos recibe y sonríe al ver la posición en que llegamos. Se pone de pie y acerca una silla de ruedas para llevarme a consulta.

Cuando Tsukishima me a colocado sobre esta, ella le pregunta.

-¿Qué le a pasado a tu novio?

Ambos nos hemos puestos rojos hasta las narices y ella a sonreído aun mas.

-no somos novios. es mi compañero de equipo se a tropezado y se a lastimado el tobillo.

-bien lo llevare con el doctor para revisar que tan grave és puedes pasar si gustas. Dudo que tu pareja sea feliz si pasa solo.

Esta vez eh sido yo el que se a cansado de estar callado todo el día y le digo con mi típica voz de "te mataré lo juro"

-No es mi pareja.

Tsukishima se decidió a pasar al final.

 ** _Hello Its me! Me eh decidido a escribir una historia de mi super OTP de Haikyuu! Así es mi OTP es el TsukiKage. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me divierte el escribirla, disculpen también si hay algún error en la narrativa y esas cosas. Aprecio mucho que comenten que tal les parece cada cosa._**

 ** _Att: Loyn_**


	2. 30 días antes de la tormenta 2

-Un esguince grado 2, tal como lo sospechabas. – Tsukishima se acomodo los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y miro de manera desinteresada los posters de las partes del cuerpo humano que colgaban por la pared. Aun tenia dudas de como había acabado allí.

No era el chico mas amable de la tierra y tampoco el mas deportista pero justo ese día sintió la necesidad de salir a caminar por la mañana. No fue la mas grata sorpresa pues, cuando se dio cuenta estaba cargando a un chico pelinegro de ojos azules a su casa.

Mas allá de lo que sus ojos reflejan jamás eh de entender lo que pasa por la mente de Tsukishima. Manteniendo siempre esa capa de indiferencia a lo que pase a su alrededor, exceptuando a Yamaguchi no conozco a nadie que soporte a ese rubio engreído.

Eh intentado ponerme el zapato otra ves pero Tsukishima me a enviado una mirada de "¿Acaso estas jodiendome?" y eh caído en cuenta de que estoy haciendo algo estúpido pues mi tobillo ya ah comenzado a hincharse. Vaya al parecer si soy un idiota.

Es cuestión de tiempo para que nos vayamos y eso me pone nervioso de alguna manera porque significa ser cargado de nuevo hasta mi casa. Dudo que Tsukishima quiera hacerse responsable por pedir una silla para transportarme, tengo totalmente prohibido caminar por lo que seria prácticamente un mes (en realidad son tres semanas).

-Espero que su majestad este cómodo – Eh tratado con todas mis fuerzas permanecer callado y él es el que se a decidido a abrir la boca.

-Estaría mejor si apresuraras el paso. – Lo eh dicho para molestarlo pero realmente deseo que se apresuré porque no soy fanático de la manera en que las chicas que nos cruzamos por el camino nos miran. son las nueve de la mañana no me creo que estuvimos dos horas en esa clínica pero lo que menos me creo es que Tsukishima no me dejara solo.

Me a mirado y me a sonreído con la típica sonrisa sarcástica mientras inclina su cabeza para verme. Le devuelvo la mirada mas seria que puedo y el luego vuelve su vista al camino. Le eh explicado el camino a mi casa y para nuestra sorpresa no vivimos muy lejos. Pero si hay caminos que le facilitan a el la llegada desde el instituto asi que nunca lo habia notado.

Se que el capitán le dijo que se quedara en mi casa que se asegurase de que yo estuviese bien pero realmente no lo quiero aquí justo hoy, luego de dejarme en la sala (eh abierto con la llave que dejo debajo de una roca que esta en la entrada) me pregunto si realmente estaba bien dejarme y le eh dicho que no necesitaba su ayuda que estaba bien y que le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por mi pero que preferiría estar solo.

Se despidió y se dirigió a su casa seguramente.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sentí la primer lagrima viajar por mi mejilla como si de un tobogán se tratara, la razón por la que no pude dormir y la razón de que decidiera correr a esas horas en lugar de la tarde. La razón de que mi mamá ahora viviera en otra prefectura y de que mi padre trabajara todo el día y por las noches llegara demasiado tarde como para esperarlo.

Ame, Ame Kageyama mi hermanito menor. Destinado a nacer ese día, destinado a morir también.

Habían pasado seis años y aun duele como cuando tenia diez, crecer como hijo único no es algo malo sin embargo, cuando un bebé crece en el vientre de tu madre y patea cuando lo llamas comienzas a emocionarte.

Jamás me dijeron de que murió y jamás pregunte.

A los once mis padres se separaron mi madre encontró el consuelo en los brazos de otro hombre y desde entonces no confío en nadie. Si mi padre que había puesto todo su esfuerzo en hacer que su madre se sintiera lo mejor posible solo había conseguido que esta se refugiara en los brazos de otro hombre ¿de que servía ser amable?

Luego me refugié en el Voleibol entonces mas que nunca necesitaba algo y el deporte estuvo allí. Me volvÍ un tirano y ello me trajo otro trauma.

Mas allá del apodo "Rey" que aun me pregunto como llego a saberlo Tsukishima la presencia del rubio siempre me causa una clase de incomodidad en el corazón su indiferencia me parece a veces de lo mas absurda y otras de lo mas envidiable. No supe el día tampoco en el que me descubrí viendo de reojo en su dirección cuando nos separamos para cada uno dirigirse a casa.

No le tome importancia, no lo voy a hacer ahora.

Me acomode en el sillón y limpie mi rostro con la palma de mi mano. No fue hasta que desperté cinco horas después que me di cuenta de que no había traído muletas.

Estrelle mi mano de lleno en mi rostro y decidí dirigirme a mi habitación donde seguramente esta mi celular. Me pare sobre un solo pie y comencé a saltar como si jugara rayuela. Luego cuando llegue al pasillo me acomode en la pared para descansar y luego seguí mi camino.

Bien llegue. ¿Y ahora qué? Decirle a Hinata es para que lo olvide. No puedo molestar a ninguno de segundo. No tengo el numero de Yamaguchi. Siento de pronto que vibra mi celular y veo:

 _-_ _Numero desconocido-_

 _Olvide las muletas perdón, mañana las llevare por la tarde. No quiero faltar al entrenamiento._

No se si sentirme agradecido o molesto con él. Pero aun así me decido a enviar un mensaje. Eh agendado su numero y eh escrito.

 _Muchas gracias._

Me eh recostado en la cama y conecte el celular para que cargara. Aun es temprano para dormir así que simplemente me quede viendo al techo.

Un vago recuerdo viene a mi mente. Cuando tenia diez.

 _-¿Como se llamara mami?_

 _-Bueno. Eso depende de si es niño o niña._

 _-Si es niño podemos ponerle ¡Ame!_

 _-¿Ame? Wow Tobio eso es una muy buena idea, si es niño definitivamente se llamara Ame…_

Perfecto aquí esta de nuevo… rodando por mis mejillas como si fuese lo mas natural de la vida. Me eh dejado llevar por la nostalgia y luego simplemente decidí que no vale la pena sufrir ahora.

Ahora simplemente debo dormir. El peso de mis parpados se siente un alivio pues pensar que de alguna forma mi hermanito merecía mas la _vida_ que yo, por mas absurdo que parezca es todo lo que siento.

 _ **Hola! Aqui Loyn con el segundo capítulo! El tercero sera subido pronto a mas tardar en dos días no sera una historia muy larga aun asi espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Att: Loyn**_


	3. 29 Días antes de la tormenta

**_Al final dejo unas notas por ahora solo digo lo lamento por tardar tanto_**

 ** _Y tambien si hay faltas de ortografía_**

* * *

Tsukki no siempre fue el chico molesto, no siempre trato mal a las personas y mucho menos era desagradable. Tsukki es la clase de chico que dice lo que piensa, pero también piensa lo que dice, analiza a las personas y si sus actitudes son desagradables Tsukki no va a tener reparo en decirlo.

Las cosas fueron difíciles para el cuando Akiteru le mintió, desde entonces solo comenzó a ser mas odioso. Tsukki no es la clase de persona que pide disculpas por lo que hace o dice, a menos que de verdad lo sienta. Algo que, generalmente no pasa.

La libertad de análisis que tiene lo hace alguien de pocas palabras, pero palabras que tienen un sentido, una meta, una razón.

Yamaguchi como su mejor amigo, Sugawara como el chico observador que es y Yachi como chica lo notaron, Yamaguchi primero.

Su amigo no era un chico que prestara atención o mostrara algún interés en alguien hasta el punto de ponerle un apodo o siquiera mostrar el interés de recordar uno, según Yachi y una revista que había leído una vez entre muchas, los chicos que generalmente tienen problemas de comunicación, molestan a la persona que les gusta. Suga comenzó a reír descontroladamente cuando la escucho decir eso, y Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces en señal de aprobación.

No es que el pensara de pronto que su mejor amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de su armador titular, era mas como que… a Tsukki le gustaba llamar la atención de Kageyama pero con Hinata rondando alrededor, con sus "lanza para mi" y sus "cansayama-kun", también el hecho de que Kageyama es un chico que vive por el Voleibol, a Tsukki de alguna manera comenzó a parecerle atractiva la idea de formar parte de su pequeño circulo de cosas que a él le afectan o importan.

De la manera mas estúpida según Yachi.

Cuando una semana después de tocar el tema, Daichi dijo que Kageyama no estaría asistiendo a los entrenamientos por tiempo indefinido y Tsukki falto tambien ese día la curiosidad se lo estaba comiendo. No necesito esperar mucho pues recién terminado el entrenamiento Suga le conto que era lo que había pasado, para Yamaguchi imaginar a su mejor amigo cargando a alguien fue extremadamente difícil.

Cuando al siguiente día Tsukki salió antes diciendo que tenia algo que hacer, no dudo en buscar la ayuda de Yachi-san y seguirlo.

Cuando descubrió que el lugar al que se dirigía su mejor amigo era el hospital comenzó a preocuparse, estuvieron allí varios minutos hasta que Tsukki salió del hospital con un par de muletas bajo el brazo, y fue cuando comprendió. Se escondió junto a Yachi dentro de una tienda que estaba cerca para dejarlo pasar y volver a seguirlo.

Cuando habían caminado alrededor de media hora vio que Tsukki, se detenía frente a una casa sacaba su celular y escribía un texto.

Fue una muy agradable sorpresa la que se formo en su rostro cuando vio que su armador titular abría la puerta de la casa y agradecía a Tsukki por el favor.

* * *

 ** _Lo lamento si hay algo demasiado Ooc, realmente me senti un poco mas satisfecha con esto que con lo otro que habia escrito._** ** _también lamento mucho la demora me costo un siglo escribir este cap y el siguiente, fue aterrador porque senti que nada estaba saliendo bien._**

 ** _Me gusto mucho narrar desde el punto de vista de Yamaguchi, creo que eso me facilito mucho las cosas en este cap._**

 ** _Agradezco que sigan aqui!_**

 ** _Att: Loyn_**


	4. 16 Días antes de la tormenta

_**Todos los personajes usados pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate yo solo soy propietaria de la historia.**_

* * *

Tsukki no sabe como de pronto ir por la tarde a casa de Kageyama se volvió una costumbre, pero esta consiente de que no le molesta. Solo sabe que el día después de que Kageyama recibiera las muletas sintió la necesidad de ir, llego a la casa esa vez y un Kageyama de ojos curiosos lo recibió preguntando si algo pasaba con una cara no muy amable. Se sintió tan estúpido por llegar de la nada que no supo que responder.

Se sorprendió tanto y a la vez estuvo tan agradecido cuando en menos de un minuto Yamaguchi, Yachi y Hinata cruzaban el pequeño portón que dividía la propiedad de la calle y se unían a el en un coro casi gritando

-Venimos a visitarte ¡Kageyama-Kun!

Y luego estallaban en risas.

-Tch

Es todo lo que el dijo.

Y Kageyama al que nunca había visto sonreír de otra manera que no pareciera un asesino serial, Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Y por alguna razón el sintió molestia, A el no le había sonreído el día anterior.

Ahora mas de una semana después esta viniendo con Yachi, Hinata y Yamaguchi todos los días.

En solo unos cuantos días Kageyama va a poder volver al los entrenamientos incluso ya camina normalmente pero aun debe esperar un poco mas.

-Y bien Kageyama-Kun que tal si jugamos ¡verdad o reto! – dice Hinata con evidente malicia.

-Hinata – dice Yamaguchi alargando su nombre en tono de ruego.

Sin importar cuanto rogara a Dios o cuantas ofrendas dejase en cada templo del mundo Hinata seguía siendo un idiota. El no podía cambiar lo que por naturaleza era.

Yachi solo sonreía. A veces Tsukki se pregunta si no le duelen las mejilla por eso, sonríe y a la vez se aterroriza por cada cosa nueva que pasa frente a ella. Aun así Yachi se volvió indispensable para ellos, una de las pocas personas que no le dan totalmente igual. Sin embargo el mas afectado por la sonrisa de su nueva manager es nadie mas que Yamaguchi, a menos de una semana de que el le dijese que Yachi le gustaba. Tsukki aun estaba procesando el acontecimiento, no porque le Sorprendiera si no por el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta el solo, estaba tan distraído con el hecho de que su armador favorito estaba lesionado, que ni siquiera noto que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado.

Cuando llegaron al acuerdo de que mejor jugarían Monopoli, faltaba poco para la cena, Yachi sin embargo la rechazo amablemente y le dijo que debía irse, Yamaguchi aprovecho para acompañarla a tomar el autobús

Luego de que Yachi y Yamaguchi cruzasen el patio y salieron a la calle Hinata no tardo ni un segundo en remarcar lo obvio.

-No puedo creer que a Yamaguchi le guste Yachi!

-¿A Yamaguchi le gusta Yachi? – eh allí Kageyama demostrándonos una vez mas que si existieron personas que creían que el mundo era cuadrado.

\- ¿Eres tonto Kageyama?

-Hinata Idiota!

Tsukki rogaba a dios que le diera paciencia con estos dos pero el hambre lo iba a hacer hartarse pronto.

-¿Que vamos a cenar Rey?

-ah es verdad ¿Quién de ustedes puede cocinar?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno es que como Yachi estaba aquí creí que ella se ofrecería a cocinar. -Kageyama bajo poco a poco la mirada hasta que quedo viendo el suelo avergonzado.

-¿Sabes? Eso es machismo y tambien dependencia.

-Bueno no es mi culpa no saber cocinar.

-Kageyama, que tienes en tu despensa veremos que podemos cocinar!

-Veremos me suena a manada Hinata.

-Oh Tsukki ¿tienes miedo de quemar tus manitas?

-No me llames Tsukki. Y no tengo miedo de quemarme, es que yo tampoco soy muy bueno cocinando.

-Eh entonces cuando ustedes dos se casen van a morir de Hambre.

-¿Qué? – Kageyama puso su cabeza de lado en señal de confusión.

-Cuando se casen ¿Quiénes? Hinata.

\- Oh ya sabes la luna y el rey. Suga-san dijo que cuando dos personas pelean así como ustedes dos es tensión sexual. -Hinata se detuvo para reír y cuando recupero el aire siguió - Y luego cuando descubrimos a Tsukki venir la semana pasada por si solo lo confirme. ¿Porque no solo hacen su relación oficial y ya?

Tsukki recuerda aquella vez en la que jugando en casa de Yamaguchi, en su nueva Nintendo comenzaron a jugar Ocarina Of time, cuando se encontraron con Mido, el tipo era un idiota y Tsukki sintió unas terribles ganas de golpearlo con su espada allí mismo, sin embargo Yamaguchi solo reía al ver su cara de estrés al tratar con Mido.

No se había sentido así de molesto hasta hoy. Aunque la idiotez de Mido y la de Hinata son diferentes.

Si tan solo pudiera tocar una ocarina y comunicarse con Saria, aunque seguramente aquí seria Suga.

Si las miradas mataran Hinata Shoyo seria historia.

Tsukishima por primera vez en su vida sintió que era inútil si quiera abrir la boca, eso no había pasado antes, y se juro que no volvería a pasar.

Después simplemente ordenaron pizza y luego de un rato volvió a casa acompañado de un emocionado Yamaguchi que le contaba sus avances con Yachi.

Cuando llego a casa agotado por pasar otra de sus tardes libres con un par de idiotas, se puso a pensar en Legend of zelda, y los vagos recuerdos que le quedaban de aquel juego.

Luego de un rato llego a la conclusión de que si el fuese Link sin duda Yamaguchi seria Navi, no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse a su mejor amigo diciendo "Hey Listen!" con tanta frecuencia como dice "Tsukki".

Y pensando más aun llego a la conclusión de que ya que Kageyama es el Rey en este caso seria la princesa.

Y en sus últimos momentos consiente esos en los que ya ni siquiera estas seguro de que piensas, antes de que el sueño y el cansancio lo obligaran a caer dormido hasta la mañana siguiente, pensó que seguramente el lucharía contra todos los que trataran de secuestrar a la princesa Kageyama.

* * *

 _ **Eh estado jugando ocarina of time fue algo que me facilito mucho para terminar el cap, y me ayudo hasta que me sintiera comoda con el para subirlo. Esperen posibles referencias al juego mas adelante. Tratare de actualizar pronto!**_

 _ **Soy Loyn y te deseo buenas noches.**_


End file.
